The use of menus has become ubiquitous in the graphical user interfaces (GUIs) of many electronic devices such as desktop computers, laptops, tablet computers, smartphones, and media player devices. Many GUIs present information or options to users in menus and sub-menus. Particularly, GUIs often display icons or other objects in an arranged menu and selection of an icon in the menu sometimes results in the display of a popup menu that provides users with additional options. In addition, selection of other icons often results in the display of other popup menus.